You Were The Reason I Stayed
by IrishFrenchy
Summary: This is a funny little thing I wrote during the wee hours of the morning. Harvey goes to a Fitz & The Tantrums concert and who does he bump into? The one person he loves, that's who. Sometimes, barriers are just too hard to cross and it takes time, patience, and a good heart. Jarvey


Sure, he'd gone to that bar gig with a mission. First of all, he wanted to get piss drunk. Second, he wanted to get laid. Hey, it happens... Harvey Specter was a ladies man, off with a different girl every other day. He couldn't have the woman he loved but that didn't mean he had to deny himself the simple pleasures in life. He chuckled at the thought and he raked his fingers through his hair, pushing it back messily. He danced through the crowd, beer bottle in hand. He was dressed in an old gray v-neck and some faded jeans. It was a Friday night and he was thankful for the weekend. He needed a break, needed to let loose for a while.

He'd always been a huge Fitz & The Tantrums fan. He loved their music. He was a big indy pop fan and he loved how they mixed with a new wave of neo soul. They had so much energy and he loved how the crow fed off of it. He'd had the pleasure of meeting Michael 'Fitz' Fitzpatrick a few times. The guy was amazing. He was soft spoken, a genuine sweetheart. He spoke about his troubled love life without caring what others might think. He was a wonderful singer. He had a groove to him that Harvey envied. The guy was just a _great _dancer. He moved around like a beatnik with a purpose, his shaggy hair flying around. He and Noelle Scaggs were the perfect pair. Their voices went so well together and to be honest, they made the perfect couple.

Harvey watched Fitz dance over to her, microphone in hand. She smiled as they sang together, or more like to each other. Harvey tried to ignore the pang it gave his heart. He hated to admit it, but he would die to have that with someone. It was so obvious that they loved each other.

His mind drifted off to Jessica and the conversation they'd had earlier that day. She'd asked what his plans were for that night when they were out to lunch, just out of pure curiosity. He'd mentioned that he might go out to see Fitz & The Tantrums and it immediately made her smile. "I'm probably going to be there," she had told him. A laugh left her lips and she just shook her head. "I hope, for your sake, that we don't into each other." He'd raised an eyebrow at that. "Why?" he asked her. She just laughed. "I wouldn't want to give you a heart attack, you know me. I like to get down at a good concert." He'd laughed too, and just finished off his Vitamin Water in a swig. "Right, well Jessica, I hope for your sake you don't have to see me and be forced to witness wonderful 'closing' methods." He waggled his brows at her and she just shook her head. "Really? I mean, really? Can you go somewhere without picking a girl up?" He pursed his lips, trying to hide a smile. His eyes betrayed him, though.

Harvey danced around, a few girls coming over to him. One girl, she said her name was Genie, was all over him, not that he minded much. He let his hips move against hers and they fell in rhythm with the song. He totally put the moves on her and man, she wasn't complaining. The night continued on, a half hour turned into an hour, maybe longer. He enjoyed the music and just let himself let loose.

There came a time when he had to actually break away from Genie to get another beer and he told her he'd be back. She just nodded and watched him walk away. On his way over to the bar, he caught a whiff of some perfume that he recognized. With a smile, he turned around. Jessica was at the bar, and what look to be scotch occupied her hand. She chuckled at him. "Told you we might bump into each other. Who's the girl?" She raised her eyebrow at him and he suddenly remembered something. Right, he had a girl waiting for him. No, Jessica was not _his_ so why did he care if she hooked up with somebody? "Her name's Genie," he told her, a little sigh leaving his lips. He suddenly wished he'd never met Genie and that way, he could just talk the night away with Jessica, maybe even get a dance with her. It was as if Jessica could hear his mind, she smiled softly. "Don't let me bother you, I'm sorry. Go." He waved over the bartender and he ordered himself another beer. "Oh, wait," Jessica began. Harvey looked back over at her. "You've got yourself a problem." She pointed to behind him, over on the dance floor. Harvey turned to see his girl, Genie, dancing with another guy. He was a rather big biker. Harvey tried a smile but it fell. "What an asshole…" He may have said that, but inside, he was actually glad. Still though, his pride stung.

He turned back to Jessica and chuckled. "Can't win 'em all over, I guess." His comment made her laugh. "Come on," she said, hoping off her barstool. She tugged him with her to the dance floor and they got lost in the crowd of people, all swaying the moving way, like one massive throb. Beat, beat, beat. She let him wrap his arms around her and pull her a little closer. Fritz's voice and the deep tone of the saxophone came through the crackly speakers and floated around them.

Jessica moved freely, never staying in the same spot. He couldn't help but smile at her energy. There had a been a time, many years ago, when they'd been together. Truth be told, she still had a hold on his heart. The only woman who could wrangle The Pitbull… He would never cease to be amazed by the way she moved. He'd always loved dancing with her. Tonight though, tonight it ached to be reminded of all those old memories. He felt his heart skip a beat as he watched her. She looked so good in an old pair of jeans and a hoodie.

She came over to him, nudging his arm. "What's up with you?" she asked, leaning in a little closer so he could hear her. "You're like a lump on a log tonight. I know you can groove, Harvey. Dance with me." His brain finally kick started itself. He shook his head, his hands finding her waist. "Sorry," he began. "Just tired. Been a long week." She nodded, even though she didn't believe him. She knew better than to argue with him, though.

He moved with her, his hands nearly burning wholes in her jeans. He was surprised when she got closer to him. They'd decided a long time ago not to cross certain lines, not after they'd broken up. They were the closest of friends. Hell, he owed his entire career to her. She was his mentor, his boss, the woman who kept him in line, the woman he went to for advice; she was even the one who knew him the best. To this day, he still loved her. He'd never stopped loving her, but at the time they'd needed friendship more than a relationship. What they had was too precious to risk losing or ruining.

She touched his chest as she danced, smoothing out his v-neck tee. He didn't comment, in fact he just blamed it on the amount of alcohol they'd both had that night. His hands left her waist, trailing to her lower back so he could move easier and pulls her closer.

The night went by easy. As they say, time flies when you're having fun. It was like he blinked and the band's set was at an end. He honestly couldn't remember a time when he'd had so much fun at a concert. He knew it was because of her, but he kept telling himself it wasn't that.

By the time the show was over, they were both tired and ready to hit the sack. The band played their last song and Harvey found his legs were ready to give out. "Damn," Jessica said and laughed a little. "Not in a million years did I think I'd spend the _entirety_ of tonight dancing and with you, no less." He laughed a little, letting her waist go as he finished off his beer. The band went on to say their thank you's and good night's. Harvey and Jessica both clapped and wandered toward the bar. Ever the gentleman, Harvey covered both of their tabs.

It was pitch black when they made their way outside. The bar lights lit their way and they rounded the corner to go to the parking lot. "Did you take a taxi here?" he asked, just curious. She nodded her head and sighed. "I did, yes. Finding one now is going to be a bitch." He didn't say anything after that, he just steered her towards his Mustang. He unlocked the door for her. "I'll give you a ride home, Jessica. I don't mind. Besides, you can save the cash." She smiled a little when he said that, nodding her head. "Thanks," she told him, sounding really grateful. He just smiled and went around to his side of the car to get in.

The ride to her apartment was quiet for most of the way and she closed her eyes, leaning her head back on the head rest. "Tonight was fun," she said, her voice soft. He glanced over at her as e drove. He had one hand comfortably on the wheel and the other out of the window. "It was, I have to agree. Thanks for dragging me out on the dance floor, even if it was after my girl ditched me." That made Jessica laugh a little and she opened her eyes, looking over at him. "She didn't realize what she had..." She meant for the words to come out in a kidding tone but towards the end of the sentence, she seemed to sober. He stopped at a red-light and he looked in her direction, eyebrows drawn together. For a moment, they just held each other's gaze. He saw something pass over her features but he was sure that he imagined, so he looked away, pulling off when the light changed. He took another corner and then pulled up to the curb at a nice apartment-complex.

"Thank you," she told him, referring to the ride home. He just nodded his head and he watched her get out. Something in his chest tightened and he swallowed hard. All he _ever_ did was let her go. He would never get the gall up to finally tell her, or to finally do _something_. He watched her close the door and he let out a breath that he'd been holding. He was surprised when the door opened, again. He started and looked over to find her picking up her sweater. "Oops," she said and laughed gently. "Glad I didn't leave that in the car... Never would have gotten it back. I swear, your car eats my things." He frowned and she just laughed. "Jessica," he started and sighed. "To this day, I still stand by the conclusion that you _never_ left your tennis shoes in my car. Get off that, would you?" His tone was teasing and he let out a little laugh. "Whatever you say, Harvey." She tugged on her sweater to keep warm. "Whatever I say, huh?" She rolled her eyes at his comeback and just said, "Goodnight, Harvey. Get home safe."

Again, he watched her close the door and this time, she walked off. His eyes followed her as she walked across the sidewalk and his heart hammered away. He _almost_ did something, then. Almost being the keyword there, of course. "Can't have everything you want," he told himself and he sighed. Another day, maybe. Perhaps another time or another place, he would be to tell her the words that never quiet made it off his tongue, the words that he'd always wanted to get off chest. When she went inside safe, he drove off and headed home. "Another day," he said softly and he sighed to himself. "Yeah, right. Let's go with that..."

**(Author's note: Seriously, if y'all haven't heard an Fitz & The Tantrums, go and listen to them now! Haha, they're one of my favorite bands and they rock. I could totally see Harvey getting into them. He loves that old style of pop, the beatnik and original kind. It's totally coolio. Jessica? I could see her getting into them, too. The title of this is lyrics from one of their songs, Pickin' Up The Pieces. Hope this little itty bitty fic made some of your days.)**


End file.
